


I Wouldn't Have Asked If I Wasn't Interested

by K (international_spacestation)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: (danny isn't smooth), Carmilla AU, F/F, Lawstein AU, damn danny so smooth, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/international_spacestation/pseuds/K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny works the nightshirt at Wal-Mart and Carmilla just wants some cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Have Asked If I Wasn't Interested

**Author's Note:**

> “You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help” –promptsfordays

Danny simultaneously hated and loved working the night shift. She loved it because it went great with her college schedule since she took night classes and Wal-Mart also paid her more than the daytime workers. She hated it because it practically made her nocturnal and she couldn’t go out with friends; instead of being at bars and clubs she was busy restocking soup cans at Wal-Mart.

 

Danny crouched down to finish placing in some more Chicken Noodle Soup cans. It was flu season and the soup was leaving the Wal-Mart as if they were being given away for free. She stood up, checking the watch on her left wrist. She sighed in relief, glad that it was nearly time for her break. As she made her way towards the back she heard a crash and a high-pitched yelp before a loud groan elicited from the same direction.

 

Danny broke into a sprint, expecting someone with a broken head and blood but instead she just saw a huge pile of cereal boxes with a hand sticking out from underneath it all. “Hello?” she questioned fairly loudly.

 

The hand twitched before it went into a thumbs up. “I’m okay,” came a muffled response from underneath.

 

“Riiiiight,” Danny muttered, shoving the cereal boxes off of whoever was underneath everything. The redhead nearly choked when she saw the person underneath. The woman looked incredibly dazed yet was trying to look as chilled out as possible “Ohmygod, Carmilla, are you ok?” she questioned sticking out her hand to help the woman up. They both took AP Lit at nine at night at the local university.

 

The raven-haired woman ignored the hand, trying to get up on her own. “I’m okay. Just tripped,” she muttered.

 

When Danny looked around the scene it became very clear that Carmilla had tried to reach a cereal box at the very top of the shelf. The redhead snorted, kicking some of the boxes away. Once more, she offered her hand and Carmilla begrudgingly took it, letting out a quiet “thanks”.

 

Danny knelt down, placing the cereal boxes back onto the shelves. “So, what brings you to Wal-Mart at,” she glanced down at her watch once more, “three am?”

 

Carmilla grunted, leaning against the shelf. “I have night classes,” she said, vaguely.

 

“Yeah, I know. I have one with you,” Danny said back. “C’mon, that class ended four hours ago. What are you _really_ doing here?”

 

“Can’t a girl just get cereal whenever she wants?” Carmilla muttered, looking embarrassed.

 

Danny paused from restocking, looking up at the raven-haired girl. “Wait, you were seriously getting cereal because you… wanted it?”

 

Carmilla let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing her face. “ _Yes._ Wow, do you catch on fast.”

 

Danny started laughing until it turned into a high-pitched snort which Carmilla wanted to hear again since _what a nerd._ Once Danny stopped laughing so hard she wiped at her cheeks, checking for tears before tugging on the sleeve of one of her hoodies. “Well, I’m on break right now and you look like you’ve seen better days, er, nights. Want me to get the First Aid Kit?”

 

Carmilla snorted, crossing her arms. “I’m _fine,_ gargantuan,” she said smugly, but Danny just shook her head, pointing to the cut that was bleeding on her arm, along with a hefty bruise forming on her forehead.

 

“Yeah, no, you’re coming with me. We’re gonna sit you down in the break room, get you an ice pack and a Band-Aid, or so help me God I will call 911 for you,” Danny said in an exasperated tone. Carmilla put her hands up in defeat, making a motion with her good arm as if saying “lead the way”.

 

 --

 

 Once the Band-Aid was on and Carmilla was sprawled across the break room couch with an ice pack on her forehead did Danny finally relax. She dug through the fridge inside the room, searching for her food; it was practically lunch for her. As soon as the redhead popped her leftover Lo Mein into the microwave did Carmilla speak. “What’ve you got there? I’m starving.”

 

Danny shrugged, running a hand through her hair before tying it up into a ponytail. “Some left over Chinese food from last night. You want some?”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t interested,” Carmilla replied cockily.

 

 _‘God, is she infuriating,’_ Danny thought with a grimace. She couldn't really say no to the brunette so she took a few bites of her noodles before begrudgingly handing them over to Carmilla, who accepted them with a quiet sound of affirmation before digging in.

 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Danny glanced back down at her watch. "Listen, I really need to get back to work. Do you wanna stay here? I can drive you home in about an hour."

 

Carmilla shrugged, tossing the paper contain into the trashcan, mentally high-fiving herself for that feat. "I guess I can wait around. I'm not too fond of the public bus." Danny nodded, tugging back on her hoodie, heading in the direction of the cereal boxes- her boss would kill her if he found the aisle left like that. 

 

\--

 

When Danny came back into the break room to retrieve Carmilla, she didn't expect to see her passed out on the couch. The redhead tried to shake her awake for a few minutes before the brunette practically sputtered back to life. "Hmm, not that bad of an awakening," Carmilla muttered, smirking at Danny. The taller girl's face matched her hair color at that. 

 

"Uh, anyway. We can leave now if you're still up for that ride."

 

Carmilla grunted, her back cracking as she got up from the couch, dropping the ice bag into the freezer before following Danny out into the parking lot. Somehow, it didn't surprise her that Danny drove a wide pick-up truck. Danny stepped into the vehicle, reaching over and unlocking the door for Carmilla. "Watch it, it's a pretty big step up," she warned, leaning back into her chair.

 

"What, you think I'm  _that_ short?"

 

"Yeah, kinda," Danny replied smugly, earning a hard glare from the brunette. "So, where to Lady of the Snark?"

 

"How imaginative," Carmilla said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Oh, and I'm at the university's dorms."

 

"You live in Silas Village?" Danny asked. 

 

Carmilla nodded, shutting her eyes and leaning back into the seat. She just hummed in response.

 

"Cool. Me too. Probably why I see you around all the time."

 

"Oh, you look at me a lot, is that right?" Carmilla asked in a smug, cracking open an eye and looking at the redhead. 

 

Danny blushed once more, gripping the wheel a bit tighter. "I mean, yeah. Who wouldn't?" Carmilla blushed at that, whispering an "oh" to herself, both eyes wide and looking at the driver. "So, uh, what's your building number?" Danny asked in a rush, desperately trying to change the subject.

 

Carmilla took the bait, leaning back into her seat. "700."

 

"Ah, cool. I'm right next door in 600, where the TAs stay," Danny said, face cooling off. 

 

"Wait, you're a TA, take classes,  _and_ work the night shift at Wal-Mart?" Carmilla asked incredulously. She let out a whistle, eyeing the redhead. "You have a lot on your plate."  
  


"I mean, of course I do. What college kid  _doesn't_ need their own money? I hate relying on my parents."

 

"Daddy issues?" Carmilla joked.

 

Danny shrugged, looking out the window. "I guess."

 

"Yeah, I get that," the brunette muttered, crossing her arms. 

 

Once the two of them pulled outside the 700 building Carmilla hopped out, making her way to the door with Danny in tow. "Hey, uh, than-"

 

"Listen, Karnstein. I thought you were kinda a bitch when I first saw you walk into our AP Lit class-"

 

"-understandably."

 

"-and, I mean, I really did think so until about an hour ago and seeing as I'm so wrong about you, I'd like to make up for it and get know you better; y'know, get to know the  _real_ Carmilla Karnstein, not just the one that I made up in my head," Danny rushed out, looking at the brunette. Carmilla widened her eyes, color rising to her cheeks. Danny let out a deep breath, breathing normally. "Wanna go out some time? Just you and me?"

 

"Wait, seriously?" Carmilla asked, hand on the doorknob. "You just called me a bitch and then asked me out on a date?"

 

Danny nodded, face also coloring. "Yeah. I did."

 

"Unbelievable," Carmilla muttered, trying to regain her cool. "So you seriously want to take me out?"

 

"Of course I do." Danny sprouted a smug grin on her face. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested." 

**Author's Note:**

> This my first posted Carmilla fic! I've written a few which I plan on uploading soon. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you like!


End file.
